A respective shading device, as disclosed in applicant's European Application EP 2 216 492 A1, is equipped with a mechanical end stop system. Such mechanical end stop systems are known as so-called spindle & nut end stop systems. A spindle & nut end stop system may comprise a threaded shaft as the spindle, a wandering or travelling nut threaded on the shaft and at least one or two end stop members fixed on the shaft.
A drawback of the known mechanical end stop system is that the travelling nut has to be screwed on the spindle before installing the last end stop. This limits the amount of possible constructions of the spindle with the end stops. Particularly at least on end stop has to be releasable in regard to the spindle.
A further drawback of the known mechanical end stop system is that each end stop is designed as a separate part which needs to be fixed to the shaft such that the end positions of the shade are set as desired. Furthermore, for mounting the end stop member to the shaft a fixing means, preferably screws, pins or rivet, is needed. The end stop member may consist of two separate halves which have to be connected at the shaft. Thus, known mechanical end stop systems consist of several parts leading to a complex construction. As a consequence the assembling and/or adjusting of the shading device may be complex and time consuming.